<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers Assemble by wordswillwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979660">Avengers Assemble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswillwrite/pseuds/wordswillwrite'>wordswillwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswillwrite/pseuds/wordswillwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearing midnight and the street below was dark and quiet. The very few people on the street were sheltering themselves against the cold wind. Agent Clint Barton was perched comfortably on the roof of the tallest department store overlooking the cheap motel. His assignment was peacefully sleeping in one of the less desirable rooms. Not for long though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOCATION : NEVADA</p><p>DATE : 21 DAYS SINCE CHITAURI ATTACK</p><p>TIME : 0030 Hrs</p><p>It was nearing midnight and the street below was dark and quiet. The very few people on the street were sheltering themselves against the cold wind. Agent Clint Barton was perched comfortably on the roof of the tallest department store overlooking the cheap motel. His assignment was peacefully sleeping in one of the less desirable rooms. Not for long though.</p><p>In the weeks following the Chitauri attack, the latest illegal business was trafficking alien technology. S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't been able to clean up everything as fast as it would have liked, especially since their base took a major hit. But it was able to round up most of the traffickers, set detail on them, track their location, take the tech or take them out. Pretty much standard procedure. Like this mission.</p><p>"Should we move in sir?", the voice in his ear from the comm sounded unfamiliar and felt uncomfortable. Suppressing his displeasure, he replied, "Negative, we wait for conformation from base". "Yes sir", and his comm went static.</p><p>Clint took a moment to mentally assess his current partner. It would be required in his final report. He was young, inexperienced but talented. Good asset but needed a lot of training, like most new agents do. Then again, his real partner never did. His lips quirked in a smile. Natasha never did require any training when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. He still remembered the look of surprise, admiration and fear in the agents when they watched her in action for the first time. And the time when she managed to break into Fury's personal quarters at the base and the time when Phil... No, not now, he needed to focus.</p><p>He was thankfully saved from his own thoughts of despair when the comm in his ear cracked with Agent Sitwell's voice. "We have conformation on the target, you can proceed as directed".</p><p>Knowing that his current partner had also received the message, Clint hooked one of his trusted arrows to the bow and let loose. It hit the mark with precision as he looped the string securely in his belt. Taking a deep breath of the cold night's air, he jumped.</p><p>LOCATION : STARK TOWER, NEW YORK</p><p>DATE : 21 DAYS SINCE CHITAURI ATTACK</p><p>TIME : 0700 Hrs</p><p>Virgina Pepper Potts has seen many things in her life as the personal assistant and later co-CEO of multi-billionaire Anthony Stark. She has seen random parties in the middle of the night, tech blowing up all around the house, the most advanced artificial intelligence working as butler, flying metal armors...you get the idea.</p><p>But nothing had prepared her to see a suit-less Tony Stark trapped in hanger with a snarling Hulk breathing down his neck with a giant steel beam in hand.</p><p>"TONY", she screamed.</p><p>"Ah! Pepper, yes good you are here, come and see the new polymer plexi-glass I was developing for the Hulk-proof room. It is with-standing all of Hulk's beating. It has excellent durability, though I need to work on the tensile strength-"</p><p>"TONY, I DON'T CARE ABOUT PLEXI-GLASS, GET OUT OF THERE NOW", she yelled.</p><p>"But Bruce and I aren't done with our playtime", he pouted, pouted. Good god, she needs a vacation.</p><p>"Tony, there is a hulk in the room-"</p><p>"You can't test a Hulk-proof room without Hulk", he deadpanned.</p><p>"-with a steel beam about to hit you and you are not running", she said her voice going into higher octave with each syllable until it nearly ended in a screech.</p><p>Tony flinched in the room, "God Pepper! JARVIS make a note to test our new glass against Pep's voice. Between ourselves I say she'd beat the hulk".</p><p>"Note taken sir. Although, need I remind you that the mathematical probability the hypothesis would come true is less than 0.00-"</p><p>"Mute".</p><p>"JARVIS, open the doors", Pepper said looking at the ceiling. Even after years of working for Tony Stark and knowing that the AI is omni-present, she always turns her head up to address JARVIS.</p><p>"J-man, don't do it. It is a direct order. And hulk is not hitting me, he is playing baseball, aren't you buddy", Tony replied from the room immediately. Hulk grunted in the back.</p><p>"JARVIS execute Protocol 003. Open the doors immediately", Pepper exclaimed.</p><p>She smiled when the doors opened with a hiss. "Not fair J, you are supposed to play for the home team. Now I'm gonna have to donate you to the community college", Tony whined.</p><p>"Sir, you created Protocol 003 in case where you said and I quote 'I am behaving like a pig headed d**k, let Pepper take charge-".</p><p>"Yes, yes I'm aware. Mute", he said and turned to the Hulk. "Nice bonding Brucey, we need to do it another time", with that he walked out of the Hulk-proof room. The door shut automatically behind him. They could hear the Hulk groaning from inside as he slowly shrank back to the sleeping form of Dr. Bruce Banner.</p><p>"If only the army could see him now", Tony sighed as he turned back to Pepper. "So Pep, what made you come down and ruin my fun time with my science-bro?", he asked.</p><p>Pepper rolled her eyes and replied, "Directory Fury is on the line and wants to talk to you. You are not picking up his call".</p><p>"And you are surprised because?", Tony asked.</p><p>Pepper sighed. "Tony, I know you don't play well with others. But now you are an integral part of Avengers-".</p><p>"And I answer only to them, not to S.H.I.E.L.D".</p><p>"Avengers are S.H.I.E.L.D".</p><p>"Not if I have anything to say about it and I have plenty".</p><p>They reached the top where the conference call was setup. Even via video Director Nick Fury looked intimidating and excluded authority. But when has Tony Stark cared about authority.</p><p>"Ahoy there Eye-patch, watcha doing?", Tony said in greeting.</p><p>"Stark, a matter of emergency and discretion has been brought to my notice. I need you to look into it", Fury said.</p><p>"If you are going to need my help you should ask me nicely. Now say the magic word", Tony replied.</p><p>Director Fury frowned, "Stark I don't have time for your games. I will have Agent Ramanoff bring the details to you personally. This is big Stark, we may need the Avengers again. I need you to do your best on this", he dropped the call without another word.</p><p>"Well, isn't he charming", Tony remarked dryly. Pepper sighed again.</p><p>LOCATION : SOMEWHERE IN TENNESSEE</p><p>DATE : 21 DAYS SINCE CHITAURI ATTACK</p><p>TIME : 1100 Hrs</p><p>The streets were flying past as Captain Steve Rodgers rode his trusted Harley-Davidson bike. Though it is more of a reflex honed over years that saved him from colliding head on into another vehicle as his thoughts were elsewhere. He had been roaming the streets of his beloved country for the past few weeks. So much has changed in the time he had remained frozen. Some for the good, some not so much.</p><p>But mostly he was mulling about the Howling Commandos and Avengers. Both were his team. Both were formed under unusual circumstances. And both were lost to him before he could get used to them. With the commandos he put the plane under the sea and froze in time. With Avengers, well he wasn't sure if Avengers would ever fight as a team again.</p><p>Firstly there is Tony Stark. Steve's initial animosity towards the genius had greatly reduced after the battle. He tended to fight smart than fight hard and Steve had to agree it usually produced good results. But Stark never does team work. He couldn't see how Tony would take orders from anybody, especially a solider frozen in time.</p><p>Secondly, there is Thor, the crown prince of Asgard, an ancient race from a powerful planet. Steve suspected, were it not for Loki's direct involvement, Thor wouldn't have even been there.</p><p>Then there is Hulk, who is as much unpredictable as unpredictable can get. So no believing in him either.</p><p>And finally the assassin duo. While they are trained in every way possible and can take and execute orders, they are ultimately S.H.I.E.L.D agents and play only for the agency.</p><p>No, Steve thought, he couldn't see how Avengers would come together again. But he was sure of one thing. If earth needed avenging again, he would be there right in the middle of it.</p><p>With these thoughts in mind, Steve pulled over at the nearest gas station to re-stock his supplies. He is just getting the hang of how modern money worked. When he reached the cashier he pulled out the small S.H.I.E.L.D issued plastic card. He successfully managed to avoid the overly flirtatious young dame...woman and left again with his thoughts on Avengers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOCATION : CLASSIFIED</p><p>DATE : 20 DAYS SINCE CHITAURI ATTACK</p><p>TIME : 2330 Hrs</p><p>S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters was dark as Agent Maria Hill walked along its deserted corridors. She had a definite purpose in mind. She descended the stairs that led her into the interrogation rooms in the base. She walked directly towards the doors where Agent Sitwell was waiting.</p><p>"Director Fury is already inside", he said as she approached.</p><p>"Has she revealed anything yet?", Agent Hill asked.</p><p>"Not as far as I know. Agent Ramanoff is with her as we speak", he replied as they walked inside.</p><p>The room was circular and dimly lit. In the center sat a girl. She had a dirty blond hair and pale green eyes. The girl must have had a rough time. Her clothes were torn, her hair a mess and she was covered with bruises and riddled with mud. Her eyes were cast down, tears and she was staring intently at her torn shoes.</p><p>Fury was leaning against the wall while Ramanoff sat opposite to her and was speaking to her in a soft voice.</p><p>As Hill moved closer to them, she could hear the Black Widow use her best consoling voice to calm the girl down. She looked up as Hill sat next to her. Up close Hill could see tear tracks down her chin.</p><p>"You need to tell us everything that happened or we won't be able to help you", Agent Ramanoff said.</p><p>The girl only sniffed in response and her lips started trembling again. It seemed difficult for her even to speak.</p><p>Maria Hill sighed in exasperation. They didn't have time for this.</p><p>"Okay, let us start from the beginning. Can you tell us your name?", Hill asked.</p><p>"J-June Summers", the girl stuttered. She is talking again. Progress.</p><p>"Ms. Summers, what do you do?".</p><p>"I-I'm an a-artist. I-I go to art s-school".</p><p>"Good Ms. Summers, now can you tell us what happened tonight?", she asked.</p><p>The girl started crying again. Great.</p><p>"Ms. Summers, look at me", Hill said forcefully.</p><p>She looked up hesitantly. Maria softened her voice. "June, something terrible happened to you today. We know that. But unless you say anything we can't help you. Now be strong tell us what happened. I promise we will let you rest after this. You will be safe here", she said.</p><p>It took another good ten minutes of convincing on both the Agents' part before the girl talked.</p><p>"My friend J-Jake and I-I work in a restaurant. The s-shift ended late. I-It was d-dark outside but we are u-used to it. W-we were taking a s-short cut in the a-alley and then t-there was this noise b-behind us. I turned b-back and there was this...this thing standing and staring at me. I was t-terrified and ran. D-Didn't look back. W-when I turned back I saw that thing pull a p-pointy s-stuff and then zap and J-Jake was... J-Jake was ... just gone. I s-screamed and then s-suddenly it v-vanished. Oh god it was h-horrible", the girl broke down into uncontrollable sobs. When they realized she won't be talking again for some time, they left her there and went outside.</p><p>"Sounds like a bad sci-fi movie", Sitwell commented.</p><p>"I would have agreed with you Agent Sitwell had we not faced an alien invasion less than a month ago", Director Fury replied.</p><p>"You believe her?", Agent Hill asked.</p><p>"Our analysts were able to pull a CCTV footage. It was grainy but I correlates what the girl says. She had initially gone to the cops. But we got wind of what is happening and brought her here for questioning", Agent Ramanoff replied.</p><p>"So that 'thing' the girl said. Was it one of the Chitauri army?", Sitwell asked.</p><p>"We don't know. But what we do know is without the Tesseract the aliens should not be able to come here. If the portal is opening randomly in the earth, we are in big trouble", the director replied.</p><p>Just then the panic alarm started blaring.</p><p>LOCATION : SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA</p><p>DATE : 21 DAYS SINCE CHITAURI ATTACK</p><p>TIME : 0100 Hrs</p><p>It was supposed to be a direct mission. When had it all gone to hell? Clint couldn't help but wonder as he jumped over yet another building. He ducked just in time to avoid another hit from the laser light. That was too close for comfort. He had sent the panic alarm minutes ago, so S.H.I.E.L.D should be sending backup soon. But until then he was on his own.</p><p>He had run out of arrows a long time ago. In his defense, if he knew that Chitauri would pay a visit again so soon, he would have bought his entire load. And Natasha, and Captain America, and Iron Man, and Hulk, in that order. Too bad Thor is in Asgard.</p><p>He was running out of roofs to jump over. He needed a back up plan soon. Just as he was about to take a chance and jump from the building to ground twelve feet below, he spotted the quinjet. Well Natasha is here.</p><p>Back in the jet, Natasha started firing as soon as she saw the Chitauri army. She could also see Clint in the edge of a tall building and out of arrows. Idiot.</p><p>She moved as close as she could without breaking fire and opened the entrance to the jet.</p><p>Clint took a massive jump and just managed to enter when she closed and sped out of the place.</p><p>"Aren't we going to do something about them", Clint asked pointing at the Chitauri as he joined her at the pilot cockpit.</p><p>"We aren't doing anything. S.H.I.E.L.D has agents going after them with enough man power. I came as soon as I heard your distress call", she replied.</p><p>"So you were worried about me".</p><p>"Would you rather I left you at their mercy".</p><p>Clint didn't reply. He was thinking about the young agent who was assigned to him on that mission. He didn't make it. Neither did their target. Though he couldn't take credit for that. They had entered the room but the target had been prepared for them. He had raised the alien tech he had against them. That is when things went south.</p><p>One minute Clint was counting the seconds it will take to kill the idiot and next minute he was fighting at least a dozen Chitauri while his partner lay dead.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault", Natasha said quietly. Somehow, Clint couldn't believe it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOCATION : SOMEWHERE IN NASHVILLE</p><p>DATE : 22 DAYS SINCE CHITAURI ATTACK</p><p>TIME : 0700 Hrs</p><p>Steve woke up to the sound of something singing in unbearable volume. "Quit foolin' around with the radio Bucky and a let a man sleep will'ya", he murmured and tried to go back to sleep. He almost succeed before the memories hit him full force. There is no Bucky, he is in 21st century and his mobile phone is making the noise. Thinking about it made his head hurt. So he picked up the phone. It took time to figure out how to pick up the call but he managed to do so and pressed it close to his ear tentatively.</p><p>"Hello?".</p><p>"Captain Steve Rodgers?", asked a female voice.</p><p>"Speaking Ma'am", he replied.</p><p>"This is Agent Hill, captain. We require you at the base immediately", she said.</p><p>"Is something wrong?", he asked worried.</p><p>"There have been recent developments captain, but it is best to explain them personally. Please come here as fast as you can. We will send you the jet", she replied.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am", he replied. He was met with a dial tone.</p><p>He stared at the device for some time before standing up to pack. Well, he might as well go there and figure out what is happening than sit here and speculate.</p><p>LOCATION : CLASSIFIED</p><p>DATE : 22 DAYS SINCE CHITAURI ATTACK</p><p>TIME : 1100 Hrs</p><p>When Steve entered the base, Black Widow was waiting for him. He was suddenly hit with the memories of the first time he met her. In the make-shift hospital dressed as a nurse. And then the time she was formally introduced as Agent Ramanoff. Steve didn't know why, but despite everything he trusted Natasha. Out of all the Avengers she seemed to be the most level headed person.</p><p>"I am sorry your vacation was cut short captain", she said in greeting.</p><p>"It is alright Ma'am and please call me Steve. What has happened?", he enquired.</p><p>"Chitauri and please don't call me Ma'am", she replied.</p><p>Steve stilled. Has he heard correctly or he is so wrapped up in the head he has started hearing things.</p><p>"Chitauri? I thought the last of them died when Stark put the missile through the portal", he said.</p><p>"That is what we thought until two days ago. Seems that they aren't gone yet. All the Avengers are already here, except Thor", she replied handling him the files.</p><p>Steve didn't know how he felt about this. Sure, he wanted to see Avengers again, but this was too soon and emotions were still running raw. But he decided to tough it out and deal with it.</p><p>As he entered the familiar conference room, he could see most of their faces showed worry. Well, time to avenge earth has come sooner than he hoped.</p><p>"Spangles, you were missed old man", Tony exclaimed from his seat.</p><p>"Good to see you too Stark", he replied evenly. He didn't want a repeat of last time. He is going to do his best to get along with the billionaire. Apparently, Tony seemed to have the same idea for he let it go without another comment.</p><p>He took a seat next to Dr. Banner and looked around. Stark was sitting on the other side of Bruce and both the scientists were in an animated discussion, well animated on Tony's part. Next to Stark, Agent Barton was sitting straight and tight lipped. Next to him sat Black Widow her stance also tense and poised.</p><p>Just then Director Fury came in with Maria Hill right on his heels.</p><p>"I trust most you know why you are here", he stated as greeting.</p><p>"Nevertheless let me summarize. Two nights ago we received conformation that Chitauri were still at large. They have killed a total of three people. Two civilians and one S.H.I.E.L.D agent. We need to know where they are coming from. Dr. Banner, Stark, I want both of you on that right now. The CCTV feed has already been sent for your perusal".</p><p>"You mean you are asking us to determine the events preceding the space-time coordinates change in opening of the portal, analyze the gamma radiation output and possibly solve the mystery behind teleportation and molecule transfer, all by looking at a bunch of grainy video tapes?", Tony asked.</p><p>"Why, can you not do that Stark?", Hill asked.</p><p>"Of course I can, are you forgetting who you are talking to?", he replied cheekily.</p><p>"Right then, get on with that. The rest of you will stay on high alert. This time, I want the team prepared. We will update you of further developments. Any questions?", Fury barked.</p><p>"Yes actualy", Tony replied. "Shwarma anybody?".</p><p>The team collectively rolled their eyes as they filed out from the room.</p><p>LOCATION : UNKNOWN</p><p>DATE : 22 DAYS SINCE CHITAURI ATTACK</p><p>TIME : 2330 Hrs</p><p>The constant drip-drip of a leaking tap from somewhere was the only sound in the otherwise perfectly silent place. Nothing could be seen for miles except the obviously abandoned warehouse. Even the wind was still and the rustling of the leaves or a snap of a twig could not be heard.</p><p>In the midst of this unearthly silence, a sole man appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He walked with a definite purpose. His hood was pulled down low either to protect from the cold or to remain anonymous, one can't figure out.</p><p>His stride broke in front of the old warehouse as he paused to unlatch the door with practiced ease. He slipped in cautiously and proceeded towards what appeared to be a pile of unwanted metal waste. However, as he flipped the sack open, one could see that it was a pile of what appeared to be sleek and shiny weapons, alien-like weapons. He parted his long coat and took out a similar looking oval metal casket, only smaller and carefully placed it on the top. Then he proceeded to cover the pile back, pausing to re-adjust the casket better so it wouldn't fall. He exited the warehouse as silently as he entered.</p><p>Just as he started to re-trace his steps, a shrill noise pierced the night. The man however seemed familiar with the sound. He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a cell phone from its depths. He flipped it open and answered his caller.</p><p>"Hello".</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Yes, it is done".</p><p>"..."</p><p>"No, nobody saw anything".</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Will be there in 10".</p><p>As he tried to put his phone back, another shrill noise penetrated through the darkness, one he wasn't familiar with. For the first time a look of alarm crossed his face. He turned back just in time to see a staff glowing with blue light, pointed right at his face. He fell to the ground, burnt crisp before the his scream could even be heard. The figure holding this staff looked around once, before disappearing entirely.</p><p>All that could be heard was the drip-drip of the leaking tap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOCATION : STARK TOWER, NEW YORK<br/>
DATE     : 23 DAYS SINCE CHITAURI ATTACK<br/>
TIME     : 0330 Hrs </p><p>There was a loud noise pressing in his ears. A constant hmmmmm that was crushing him from all directions. He wanted to fight it back, but his arms and legs flailed uselessly as he tried to free himself from its grasp. Then he stilled. Ever the scientist, he tried to gauge and reanalyzed the situation. Nothing. That was his problem, there was nothing. No light, no air, no water, no sound except the thud of his own failing heart beating its last moments. </p><p>Maybe it is the loneliness that is suffocating him, he realized. Because his suit is designed to with stand extremly high pressures. Or maybe it was the absence of oxygen, he didn't know. And the loud noise that was hurting his ears making him bleed from within? It was silence. </p><p>Tony woke up with gasp, sweat pouring out in the relatively cool room. For a while he desperately tried to draw in as much air as possible before he realized he was already breathing. It took him longer than he liked to admit to recogonize his surroundings. He was safe in his own home, no tower. </p><p>He groaned as he sat up, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. The faint blue glow of the arc reactor casted shadows on the wall. Beside him, he could feel the softness of Pepper's skin. She was still sleeping, undisturbed by his sudden movements. That means today wasn't bad. His worst nightmares had Pepper gathering him in her arms and reminding him over and over again that he was safe, that she was safe and that he was loved.  </p><p>Figuring he couldn't sleep anymore, he got up sighing as he put on the grease stained T-Shirt. He paddled out of their room, closing the door softly as he went. To the workshop then.</p><p>“JARVIS, what is the time?”</p><p>“It is  4.00 A.M.  Friday morning sir. And may I suggest that you retire back to bed sir as you have had exactly two hours sleep for the past seventy two hours”.</p><p>“Pssh.... I can last longer than that J, you should know that”.</p><p>“Yes sir. I can recall the eleven times you have gone without sleep for more than four days. I also recall quite clearly the resulting migraine and adrenaline crash that had you throwing up every half an hour sir”.</p><p>“Aren't you the sass master J. Now tell me what you have gathered from the video S.H.I.E.L.D has given us”. </p><p>“I have run an advanced image processor to analyze the video. It seems that it indeed was a Chitauri that attacked Mr. Jake Hunter and Ms. June Summers sir”.</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Unfortunately no sir. I am unable to gather any useful data from the feed sir”.</p><p>Tony pursed his lips. “Well, Fury won't be happy”.</p><p>“It would certainly seem so sir”.</p><p>“Why these two were attacked JARVIS? Any connections, issues in either of their past.”</p><p>“I have run a background check on both Mr.Hunter and Ms.Summers. Barring a few speeding tickets, neither of tham have any questionable history sir”.</p><p>“So it was completly random, you mean”.</p><p>“It would appear that way sir, but I lack sufficient data to conclusively comment on that”.</p><p>“Well, we can't do much right now. Pull up the schematics for Mark XI J. We have some issue to attend”.</p><p>“As you wish sir”.</p><p>							*</p><p>LOCATION : BROOKLYN, NEW YORK<br/>
DATE     : 23 DAYS SINCE CHITAURI ATTACK<br/>
TIME     : 0900 Hrs </p><p>The smell of bacon filled the air as Steve flipped one more onto his plate. He was back in S.H.I.E.L.D  issued appartment for the time being. While the tour of his country was cut short, Steve felt that he was looking forward to being back in work. With his breakfast and beer in hand he settled down with the copy of New York Times. Just as he reached the sports section, his door bell rang. </p><p>It was an understatement to say that Steve was surprised. He seldom had house guests. Primarily because, he rarely was at this place but also because he didn't know anybody in this century who would visit him unannounced. The few he knew always called.</p><p>Nevertheless, he answered the door and was even more surprised to find Agent Barton leaning casually against the frame. He was dressed in civilian clothing with a tight grey jeans and button down black shirt. </p><p>“Hey Cap, mind if I come in?”</p><p>Steve leaned back to let him in instead of answering.  Clint went inside and immediatly started sniffing the air.</p><p>“Are you cooking?”, he asked incredulously. </p><p>Steve shrugged. “Just bacon. Would you like some?”</p><p>Clint stared at him. “Man, it is bacon. Of course, I am always up for bacon”.</p><p>Steve chuckled and said, “Help yourself to anything in the fridge”.</p><p>As Clint settled himself comfortably, Steve asked, “So, what brings you here. Not that I don't want you here. I mean I am surprised you are here actually”.</p><p>“Yeah, I was in the locality, thought I would drop by”, Clint replied.</p><p>Steve gave him a are-you-kidding-me look. Clint sighed. </p><p>“Yeah, that wasn't to going to work. I just.....nothing, it is stupid”, he mumbled. </p><p>Steve's expression softened a bit. He had a good insight into what was troubling the archer.</p><p>“It is not your fault Barton”, he said in his best 'Captain America' voice.</p><p>Clint's head shot up. But before he could comment, Steve went on.</p><p>“Losing those guys on the helicarrier must have been terrible. You might have worked with most of them. But you should remember. It is not your fault. None of it is. Not blowing up the engines, not the dead agents. They are all on Loki. Not you. Got that”, he asked firmly.</p><p>Clint didn't reply. His hands were clenched tightly and Steve could see them shaking.</p><p>“Hey Clint, hey, look at me”, he said firmly but kindly.</p><p>It took Clint some time to look up into his eyes directly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>